Ben Tennyson (Prime)
Benjamin Kirby Tennyson is the wielder of the Omnitrix and the Prime of all Omnitrix Warriors. 'Powers & Techniques' Ben has been trained in hand-to-hand combat by black belt Gwen, Max, as well as various years fighting aliens, and received a basic Plumber training. He proved to be quite skilled in basic hand-to-hand combat as well armed and unarmed combat, being able to easily dodge shots from Manny's blasters and proceed to disarm him while in human form. Ben was able to hold his own against Pierce, and Max hinted that Ben was a highly skilled fighter, even as a human. Another hint of his exceptional hand-to-hand skill is when he succeeded in the Plumbers' Academy with a 95 out of a 100. He is also a crafty fighter and actually uses freestyle fighting. It's evident that Ben is smart in some respects, possessing an above average intelligence. It was even stated by Gwen that he really isn't working up to his potential at school. He also has fairly moderate grades. Physics and Chemistry are his toughest subjects, yet he still maintains a B+ average. Ben has a good memory, as he was perfectly capable of remembering and writing down the mystic rune-like symbols for entering the inter-dimensional realm of Ledgerdomain with just one glance from a distance. Ben is also a cross dominant, skillfully wielding tools and weapons in either hand, in human or alien form. Ben is the wielder of the Omnitrix (formerly the Ultimatrix and first Omnitrix), which gave him the power to modify his own genetic code in order to turn into various alien creatures. Traditionally, he could only transform into ten aliens at the beginning of both the original series and Alien Force, but he later gains additional forms by either unlocking them or by scanning the DNA of aliens he meets. When transforming into an alien, Ben gets all the creature's features, including its appearance, voice, all of its unique and special abilities and powers, strengths and weaknesses. Though he mostly retains his personality, there are some cases where the transformation causes a change in it, like with Rath and Jury Rigg. Though he usually uses his alien forms to fight, he can impersonate aliens as he did with Water Hazard to convince P'andor to go home, and though he was unsuccessful at convincing him, P'andor believed him to be Bivalvan. In addition to transforming into aliens, the Ultimatrix included what is referred as an "evolutionary function", that allowed Ben to evolve his alien forms in order to get upgraded versions of them, referred to as Ultimate Forms. In addition to the primary transformations and evolutionary function, the Omnitrixes and Ultimatrix can both be used for various purposes. Both have a built-in Universal Translator that allows Ben to communicate with most aliens that don't speak English. The prototype Omnitrix displayed the ability to manipulate and repair genetic damage, a function he used to cure DNAliens and save the Highbreed from extinction. Azmuth also mentioned that Ben could use the prototype Omnitrix to bring back to life any species stored on Primus. The Omnitrix also has a failsafe to help prevent Ben from dying. If Ben is in mortal danger and the Omnitrix is in recharge mode, it will automatically go into active mode. 'Weaknesses' Whenever the Omnitrix times out, Ben is left powerless until he either dodges or switches to a new alien form. In addition to gaining the selected alien's powers and strengths, he gains its weaknesses. Additionally, at times the natural biological behavior of certain aliens can override Ben's behavior, such as Big Chill's reproductive phase or Swampfire's blossoming process. Furthermore, any illness Ben is experiencing in his human form will also affect his alien forms. Whenever Ben unlocks a new alien form, he is at a disadvantage of not knowing its abilities and weaknesses until he gains experience with using the new alien. Despite his experience in using the Omnitrixes and Ultimatrix, Ben still does not know every function of them. Due to his inquisitive nature and impatience, he has accidentally unlocked new functions such as the Master Control and the randomizer, which can at times do more harm than good. Though the current Omnitrix is designed to work only for him, Ben still has not mastered it. According to Azmuth, Ben may get the Master Control on his 18th birthday. The Omnitrix does not actually mistransform, but rather it is due to Ben hitting the Omnitrix too hard, thereby causing the time-out function to select another alien at random. Ben has an allergy to peanuts and has a fear of peacocks. He also has coulrophobia, the fear of clowns. Ben's left eye twitches whenever he tells a lie, but only Kevin appears to notice this. Ben appears to have a short attention span at times, and more often than not it can get him into trouble. Though he has matured substantially since receiving the original Omnitrix, he is still a teenager with much to learn and is prone to irrational impulses and recklessness. Despite the Omnitrix has a fail-safe that keeps Ben from dying, there are various times Ben had died and the Omnitrix failed to save him: *In "Time Heal", Ben had been brutally tortured by Hex for so long, his body is too broken and weak to support the transformations but Ben pushed his limit to stall Hex so Gwen can undo her mistakes. It was speculated Ben had died off-screen. *In "The Enemy of my Frienemy", Ben was killed by Charmcaster who casted a Soul absorption spell but was later resurrected by Spellbinder. *In "And Then There Was None", Ben got erased by the Chronosapien Time Bomb and the Omnitrix was saved by strapping on No-Watch Ben's wrist. Ben was later brought back to existence. *In technicality, Ben did died in "A New Dawn" but the Omnitrix saved him by sampling his DNA and cycle through all 61 transformations to compress the universal explosion before stopping to Feedback. After he timed out, the Omnitrix constructed a new Human body for Ben to inhabit. 'Trivia' *Several facts, theories and statement cause people to believed that Ben Prime has the potential to defeat Superman, Son Goku and any Marvel, DC and other heroes in the media, due to the fact Ben has 1,000,912 alien forms, giving him mass variation of defeating them. *In the end of Omniverse, Ben had unlocked 99 DNA samples but only 71 were named and 61 were used on-screen. *Ben Prime had overused running gag of constantly mistransforming into the wrong alien. It was later reveal it was the AI who cause the mistransformation (due of it knowing which aliens are better for the event) and sometime it was Ben who cause it due to the fact he didn't pay attention what icon he selected. *Cartoon Network attempts to make Ben a "Commander Shepard" by having him unintentionally cause the girls to fall for him (i.e. besting Looma as Four Arms, flirted Attea as Bullfrag, saving Ester's people...) but was executed terribly due to the fact Ben is not a harem-type of character. *Ben has the total of 4 ex-girlfriends, two ex-fiances and one official girlfriend. *Ben is the "mother" of 14 baby Necrofiggians. *Ben is the very first character to have three different alternate future selves. *Ben was destined to marry Kai Green since the Original Series, however many fans prefer that Ben married Julie due of the bad character developement on Kai in Omniverse. Category:Ben 10 Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Human Male Category:Omnitrix Bearers Category:Verify needed